The Truth
by Suzakuden
Summary: A New Dark Tournament is on the rise and danger looms over our favorite characters. This fanfic is all about Botan and Kurama along with Kuwabara & Yukina and their kids. It will include all adventures through the entire manga and more. Don't forget about Yusuke and Hiei too. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone I plan to write a very long story for Yu Yu Hakusho, It is going to be a novel type fairy tale which you all know but not completely. The focus will be on Kurama, Botan, and their kids but it will spread through the whole manga, anime and movies. I'll include all the characters as well, and fill all the blanks. Please forgive me if the chapters are too short but they will propel this story forward. This is the first time I'm writing something like that, but I'll try my best. And I will finish it-Promise

My Fushigi Yuugi Fanfiction has been discontinued (It got boring) on lack of reviews, sorry everyone.

 **Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is a property of Manga Artist **Yoshihiro Togashi** and Anime Director **Noriyuki Abe** , I have no rights to it and I don't plan on wanting them, the artwork for this Fanfiction belongs to **Azuki Shibakawa**. Please don't copy the information. This work is T rated, but it is a Romance along with an Adventure. English is only my second language, so forgive me if there are any mistakes, I will update every week so bear with me and I hope you'll like this story.

Chapter 1

The Request

"Hey what is it you have there, son?" A tall fox demon was towering over his little one looking a bit curious, while his offspring played with a golden chain by streaming it in between his claws. "Eh?-this?" Yoko asked, "It's something I traded for my pendant." He smiled admiring his toy.

"Traded huh?" The demon replied, disappointed. "How many times do I have to tell you, that you should steal what you want, this way you don't have to lose your possessions." He sighed and turned to walk towards his wife who was standing right behind him.

"You're too hard on him dear," she said looking at her son, "he will learn."

"He would," the fox demon replied, "if you would stop babying him."

"He is still young, so just give him time." She smiled, and the sound of an alarm clock broke Suichi Minamino out of his dream. It has been over 200 years since he last remembered his father. 'What was that all about?' He wondered getting out of bed. The sun was shining through the window drapes and the birds were chirping madly outside. 'Not again,' Suichi thought annoyed at the little creatures. 'They are going to pick on all my cherries again this year, I simply have to do something about these birds.' He scratched his head and looked at the pillow next to him. A note was left there, which seemed to have been written in a hurry. 'Oh I see, so you are already at work honey?' Suichi thought with a gentle smile. He read the note with only one sentence in it " **Went to work, breakfast is ready, love you,** " and smirked. "Alright, time for me to get ready as well." He announced and went onto his daily ritual of preparing for the day.

Kazuma Kuwabara was walking towards a bus station, yawning and cursing at the same time, when he heard someone calling him. "Hey Kazuma! Wait Up!" The red head turned around at the voice and raised his arm in a hello-gesture. "Hey Kurama!" He barked smiling at his friend. "Where are you off to, without a car?"

"Kuronue took it to school this morning, so I'm forced to take the bus." Suichi said sighing.

"Isn't the school only two blocks away? What does he need the car for?" Kuwabara asked with interest.

"I think he is trying to impress a girl, so who am I to say no?" Kurama smiled, while Kazuma stared into space, slightly bewildered, 'Has it really been that long' he mused.' "He's only 14, isn't he?" He asked turning to Suichi" Who is he going to impress at his age?"

"Don't you remember yourself Kuwabara? You were jumping out of your skin to impress Yukina any chance you had." Kurama chuckled at his friend.

"Hey that was different, she is a demon, and I was just trying to show her that humans are good beings!" Kuwabara retorted.

"Whatever you say." Kurama sneered and went past his friend towards the bus, which was already waiting for the men to get on.

"How is Yukina anyway?" Kurama inquired while trying to find a sit for himself and Kazuma. Kuwabara stumbled through the crowd and fell into an empty sit, motioning over for Suichi. "She is fine," he replied "kids just found out that she is different from humans, and we had a crazy time convincing them that they did not dream it!" Kuwabara laughed, "but it is all O. K now."

"How did they find out?" Suichi smirked.

Kuwabara scratched his head, "Ha Ha, Well…" He shifted. "It's a funny story actually… She was cooking you see… With Miyuki, and she grabbed a hot pot barehanded, not that it hurt her, but our daughter thought it was weird for her mom to not react to the heat. Yukina realized her mistake, and pretended to cry, but this did not help either 'cos you know… Her tears are jewels…" He chuckled.

"This must've been a hard conversation," Kurama mused looking out of the window of the bus, "I wonder, what am I going to tell my kids if they find out that they are not humans.

"Wait a minute!" Kuwabara yelled in surprise. "You have not told them yet? Man, it is totally different for you… At least my daughters are part human, but your kids will find out sooner or later…"

"I know, I know!" Kurama stopped Kuwabara's rant before it got too loud. "I'm just thinking of the best time to tell them," he sighed.

"Well you better think fast man, time is ticking and your children are getting older," Kuwabara added.

"Yeah you're right, but I don't want them to get scared or surprised…"

Well... That is bound to happen man, Yukina and I had a long conversation with the girls about Ice World, and the fact of their tears glowing when they cry… Oh man, you know that they didn't even tell us about this 'cos they thought we'll get mad. Who knows what kind of abilities your son has… I mean… What if he starts flying on things, or sprouts a tail… or… what if your daughter…

"Please Kuwabara come down, I don't need the whole bus to hear our conversation." Kurama pleaded standing up, he held onto the lever and pulled the bus to a stop. "Never mind," he shrugged, "It's my bus stop anyway, see you later," and with that he started towards the doors, Kuwabara still screaming after him.

It wasn't really Suichi's stop, but he simply had to get out of his friend's overly optimistic concern. After walking two blocks down the road he came to a small flower shop, which his family owned for a few years now. It was a great escape from the daily life, and of course it did bring in the money, which killed both birds with one stone. Kurama called it his sanctuary, while his wife would usually call it his hide out, never the less it was a beautiful place to relax. Kurama checked on all the plants in his shop and proceeded to open the cash register when a sudden earth tremor stopped him with a jolt. An unfamiliar, demonic energy overwhelmed the space and three cloaked figures appeared before him.

"How may I help you?" Kurama asked trying to look nonchalant.

"My lord Yoko Kurama," the small figure in the middle spoke in a soft feminine voice." You are required to appear at the Dark Father and Son Tournament this year, as a special guest to our master Lord Alcor."

Kurama took a step back, "I have not heard of this tournament," he shook his head, "and I'm not about to participate in anything I don't know about." He added narrowing his eyes at the unwanted guests, but they did not seem to care if he spoke or not, simply continuing.

"Your son Kuronue is also required to show up, the appointment is mandatory, no exceptions." Before Kurama could react the clocked figures disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving him to ponder their message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is a property of Manga Artist **Yoshihiro Togashi** and Anime Director **Noriyuki Abe** , I have no rights to it and I don't plan on wanting them, the artwork for this Fanfiction belongs to **Azuki Shibakawa**. Please don't copy the information. This work is T rated, but it is a Romance along with an Adventure. English is only my second language, so forgive me if there are any mistakes, I will update every week so bear with me and I hope you'll like this story.

Chapter 2

Trouble

After a minute of silent worry Kurama closed his register, grabbed his keys and went out of the shop closing the door and leaving a "closed" sign on the shop's window. He started walking south, towards downtown Tokyo, still thinking of the latest problem. 'Why is the Dark Tournament being conducted again, and for what purpose? Lord Alcor is a leader of Makai, the demon world, so why conduct a Dark Tournament so close to the Makai Tournament?,' he thought walking down an empty street. 'Unless it has something to do with the reelection… But then why asking for fathers and sons to participate? I better talk to Koenma,' he turned the corner and came to a stop in front of a small restaurant. Lifting the drapes over the entrance he walked into a homey setting, with a few wooden tables by the wall and a long bar area. Two people were working behind the stand, preparing for morning customers, when they saw the redhead come in.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke shouted in excitement "It's been a while, how are you man?!" He waved at Suichi and jumped over the bar beaming like a kid.

"Hey! Yusuke! Come back here! We have work to do!" Keiko Urumeshi roared at her husband, she turned to their guest and gave him a big smile. "It's nice to see you Kurama," she said her tone lighting up," but what brings you here so early, we're not even open yet?"

Yusuke was about to yell at her for being so uptight all the time, but something stopped him and he turned to Keiko, eyes narrowed. "Dear," he said calmly, "go upstairs, now..." Keiko looked at him shocked, but she knew that tone, it meant trouble and any arguing was not an option, so she got a hurt look on her face and did not move an inch. Yusuke cringed, "please, now, hurry," he insisted, and as much as Keiko hated to leave him in danger, she nodded and exited the dining area. A small rumble of the ground told her that something was wrong, stopping on the steps up to the second floor, she listened as a female voice sounded out: "My Lord Yusuke Urumeshi, son of Raizon! You are here by summoned to participate in the Dark Father and Son Tournament this year. As a special guest to our master, Lord Alcor, you are to bring your son Raizon Junior with you as well, he must be a fighter on your team, the appointment is mandatory, no exceptions." Keiko ran out of her hiding place frantically shaking with tears. " You can't!" She screamed falling towards Yusuke who stopped her in mid jump. "You can't do that!" Unfortunately the voice along with its owner disappeared before her eyes, and Keiko fell crying in her husband's arms. Kurama stood there during the entire confrontation, without uttering a word, after a moment he finally shook his head. "I received the same message," he said lowering his gaze "and somehow I'm positive that Hiei received one as well."

"Damn it!" Yusuke jerked up. "What the hell is going on!" He lifted whimpering Keiko back to her feet "Wasn't it over the last time! And what is this father-son crap?" He spat at Kurama.

"I was on my way here to find out if you got the same message as I did, and it looks like we are both in the dark." Kurama replied knowingly.

"Does Botan know about it?" Keiko asked lifting her head. "I can't imagine our kids battling in this arena… Last time… Last time was just too horrible…" Her voice shook and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I have not told her yet, "Kurama said in an even tone," but it looks like I will have no choice, I have to find out what Koenma knows about this matter, and if the tournament is real, Botan isn't going to like this," he stopped looking at Keiko. "How much does your son know about your past?" He asked suddenly, getting inquisitive looks from his friends. "What do you mean?" Yusuke asked blinking at Kurama "we told our son everything over five years ago, he knows of the dark tournament, and of all of you guys, it's not like we've been keeping it a secret," he shrugged, and Kurama let his shoulders drop as he turned on his hills and went for the exit. "Hey, wait!" Yusuke shouted after his friend. "What are you going to do Kurama?" He asked hastily.

Kurama tilted his head, "I plan to talk to Koenma and then go home," he answered simply, "it seems I have a long conversation to look forward to tonight, you guys have to deal with it in your own family circle. Once I'll have any new information, I will contact you."

Leaving the restaurant Kurama walked a few blocks uptown, and was about to turn towards the nearest entrance of the spirit world, when a wind rush nearly swooped him off his feet and Botan appeared flying down to him on her oar. Kurama caught her midair, and seeing her teared striking face he already knew what kind of news she brought with her.

"Sweetheart," he hugged the woman closely, while she sobbed in his arms.

"I assume you and Yusuke already got the message?" Botan whimpered slowly pulling away from her husband.

"Yes." Kurama replied lowering his head, while she looked up at the sky, "I can't let our son do this," she uttered, "and yet I have no choice. Koenma was given an ultimatum: If our team will not participate, Alcor will declare war on spirit world."

Kurama brought Botan close to him kissing her forehead and nudged her into a walk towards the bus station. "What I don't understand," he admitted, "is what will be the point of having this tournament, so close before the Makai Tournament?" He asked.

Botan blinked some tears out and looked at him sighing heavily. "Alcor is going to have this tournament instead of the preliminary round for Makai tournament, you see… He did not give much explanation, but from what I gathered, Koenma made sure our team's wish will be granted, and you wouldn't need to fight in Makai, even if you guys win."

Kurama listened patiently to his wife, he motioned her towards the bus, thinking through everything she has told him, though a few things still made no sense.

"Dear?" He started, but Botan held onto him, pulling them both at arm's length "Please Kurama, you have to train our son," she said in determined voice, "he cannot lose, both of you have to come home safely, do you understand?" Kurama smiled softly, surprised at, and proud of his wife's strength.

"You seem to be taking it better than I thought," he noticed, but Botan shook her head. "Not really, I've already cried my eyes out at Koenma's office…I'm a mother, a wife, and a deity of death, I simply have responsibilities I cannot ignore, and I trust you, but I am very afraid for Kuronue." She trembled slightly.

"I still think I should go and talk to our little spirit lord face to face, before we jump into anything dangerous…" Kurama tried to assure his wife, but she only stopped him again.

"That would not be possible," Botan said annoyed at the whole situation. "Koenma blocked all the entrances to the spirit world for any yokai including you and Yusuke, as a precautionary measure. I'm the only one who can still go there and back, and only if I'm in my spirit form." She sighed "However anything you want to ask him, I will deliver promptly, and I will not take no for his answer.

"I see." Kurama replied thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, and don't try to make me stay home during this whole mess, I'm not letting you and Kuronue out of my sight, I will be your healer at the tournament no matter what, so I probably will teach Sakurasō how to heal as well." Botan added hastily.

"Are you sure you want our daughter to be there too?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"Yes!" Botan replied. "You will need at least two healers. This time Yukina can't go because her daughters are too young, and Genkai…is no longer with us..." She trailed off sadly.

The situation seemed to become more desperate by the minute, and Kurama decided not to push his wife for any more answers. There was no time for asking questions about the unusual tournament circumstances, and the spirit world ruler's cowardly behavior, so he only posed one question: "How are we going to tell the kids?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is a property of Manga Artist **Yoshihiro Togashi** and Anime Director **Noriyuki Abe** , I have no rights to it and I don't plan on wanting them, the artwork for this Fanfiction belongs to **Azuki Shibakawa**. Please don't copy the information. This work is T rated, but it is a Romance along with an Adventure. English is only my second language, so forgive me if there are any mistakes, I will update every week so bear with me and I hope you'll like this story.

 **Here is a dictionary:**

Reikai-Spirit world

Makai-Demon World

Miyuki- Beautiful snow

Setsuna- Calm Snow

Sakuraso- Primrose

Honou- Blaze

Chapter 3

What is going on?

The bus ride passed mostly in silence, with an exception of Botan braking into light sobs, and Kurama trying to comfort his wife the best he could. After getting home, calling Yusuke and explaining the whole situation, Botan got too tired with worry for her kids, so Kurama knew they both needed some relaxation. He walked to the coffee maker and turned it on placing some ground herbs into the filter to brew a calming remedy. "Honey?" He asked, trying to be optimistic. "Maybe it won't be so bad… I mean… every kid dreams of magical parents."

"Yes…" Botan smirked. "And every teenager thinks it's insane," she added opening the kitchen cupboard to take out two mugs. "You do realize that I'm not afraid of their rejection, my greatest fear is… that they will see themselves in a different light."

"Hm, I don't think that's going to happen dear. If anything they should be proud of being different," Kurama retorted pouring the herbal brew into Botan's mug. "After all, they'll get powers and abilities, normal kids can only dream about. "True," Botan agreed still feeling miserable, "but these abilities would have to be used in the most frightening way…"

"Just bad timing, that's all," Kurama smiled. "We will be fine. I'll train Kuronue well, I promise." He rested his chin on Botan's crown and kissed her forehead.

"He is only fourteen Kurama!" Botan shivered. "Yusuke was well trained at his age, and you were sixteen, in your human form, when the first dark tournament occurred," she spat, "Yet you still barely survived with Youko's powers chipping in, if it wasn't for his spirit energy the fight with Karasu would've killed you!" She cried, "It is a nightmare, I can't wake up from." Botan lowered her voice, realizing she had been screaming at her husband without him being at fault, she sighed and walked towards the window. "I'm sorry," she said meekly, taking a sip of her tea, "looks like I really need to calm down. I don't mean to be mad or mistrusting, it is just the fact that our son doesn't have those abilities…"

Kurama listened patiently, his mind doing cartwheels, until Botan's words sank in and his face melted into a sly smile. "Well then," he said bringing Botan to attention, "how about Youko, training our son, in that case?" He smirked. Botan blinked at her husband. "Do you think it's possible?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure," Kurama chuckled, "we'll just have to make sure that our training is somewhere in the mountains, where no eyes can see us." Botan smiled lightly. "Like Genkai's compound?" She suggested.

"Exactly!" Kurama agreed and came up to her. "Feeling better? "He asked smiling at the blue haired deity.

"Yes." She leaned into him, "this thing is excellent, we should have it all the time after a stressful day," she nodded at her cup. Kurama smiled knowing full well that his wife was still worried sick over everything and simply did not want to show it.

Three hours past and Sakurasō got home finding her parents at the kitchen table, looking grimmer then a storm. 'O.K?' She thought, 'what did Kuronue do this time?'

"Mom, dad! What's up?" she asked a bit fearful, but Botan just smiled. "Hi dear, how was school?"

"Fine…" Sakurasō replied with a questioning look.

"Why won't you get ready for dinner, we'll talk when your brother gets home." Botan said biting her lip.

'Aha, now I know that this idiot done something stupid, and I have to sit here listening to a lecture that he is responsible for.' Sakurasō confirmed her suspicion, when a front door clicked and Kuronue stumbled in throwing his book bag on the floor. "Man this day sucked," he muttered, "I think our teachers are out to kill us, this way I won't be able to see Setsuna any time soon…" He trailed off suddenly seeing his frowning family. 'What the?' He thought 'Something must have happened?' Kuronue stepped back.

Kurama smiled at his worried kids, "please sit down, both of you." He motioned them to the living room couch. "We need to talk to you about something that you might find very unusual." He said anxiously.

"Unusual huh?" Kuronue uttered, 'It's not about us. It's about them.'

"Does this have anything to do with you two not being human?" Sakuraso asked, thinking of exactly the same thing as her brother.

Kurama and Botan were completely taken aback "You…you know about this? How?" Botan piped eyes wide.

"Well, only this could get you so worried, and since we know that both of us have done nothing wrong, it must be something from your past that you are so upped to tell us about." Kuronue smiled.

"That's not what I meant." Botan stomped. "I mean, how you know about us not being human?"

"Easy," Sakuraso looked at her dad, who was sitting eyebrow furrowed with amusement. "Raizon told us, and you are not exactly great at keeping it a secret."

"How do you mean?" Kurama narrowed his eyes, and Kuronue almost burst out laughing. "Well at first we thought it was all Raizon's imagination," he shrugged going into the kitchen and opening a fridge, "but then we noticed mom never really going to the flower shop for work. Every time we would come there, the shop was closed, but all the plants were well kept, so we got suspicious." He poured himself a glass of orange juice and went back to the couch.

"We knew that dad works for grandpa's company, so when we went out for our little investigation, we did not expect to see him at the shop," Sakuraso continued laughing. "And what did we see?" she asked sarcastically. "You, dad, making withered flowers bloom by one touch of your finger."

"Ha, ha!" Kuronue chuckled, "yeah and when we went after mom, we saw her in an alley, materializing an oar and fly off into the sky! Man that was a day to remember!"

"How much do you really know?" Kurama asked standing up and going into the kitchen for another cup of his herbal elixir.

"We did see dad transform into some kind of werewolf, when he slept once," Kuronue replied, and Sakuraso jumped remembering, "oh yeah that scared the hell out of us!"

"I see, so you know everything, this have gone better than I expected." Botan smiled taking a mug with culming liquid from her husband's hands.

"It doesn't look like they know much, dear, if they just called me a werewolf," Kurama smiled, "but now that we have this problem out of the way we can talk about the tournament.

"Not the dark tournament, right?" Sakuraso asked a bit uneasy.

"You know about that too?" Botan nearly dropped her cup.

"We just know about the tournament dad fought in, when he was young, but may I assume you are talking about something else?" Kuronue stood up from his sit." You are not going to fight again, are you dad!" he spat at his father, but Kurama never moved a muscle "I will," he replied, "and more importantly, so will you."

Sakuraso nearly fell in shock, while Kuronue lowered himself back into a sit and closed his eyes, 'me, fighting, but why…' he thought. "I'm not a fighter dad," he said slowly, "I assume there is more to the story then we know, right?" He looked at his parents.

"Yes there is," Kurama replied," so right now I want you two, to go upstairs, pack your bags and be ready for a long trip to the mountains, we will discuss everything on the way there." Kuronue stared at them. "What mountains? For what?" He asked in disbelieve.

"For training."Kurama replied simply.

"What about school?" Kuronue asked, already knowing the answer. Botan came out of the kitchen with another cup of herbal tea. "I'm afraid you will have to forget about school this year." She said shaking her head.

"What? But my grades will slip! I'll be forced to repeat the year!" Sakuraso jumped to her feet, "What kind of irresponsible parents are you?"

"Please dear," Botan stopped the girl from losing her mind, "if you study at home you'll be able to take all the necessary exams for next year." She said softly.

"Study how, what home? Didn't you just say we are going to the mountains, and why do I have to go? It's not like you and I will be fighting, mom." Sakuraso pouted, and Botan rolled her eyes back in annoyance. "Honey, we are going to the mountain compound that our family along with Raizon's parents and Setsuna's parents own." She breathed out.

"You will be learning some healing techniques from your mom, while I'll train your brother for the fights," Kurama added, "both of you will have your own rooms to study in, during our stay, and you will not be alone, Raizon will be there with Setsuna and Miyuki, I'm sure you guys won't mind seeing them."

"And is anyone going to ask my opinion?" Kuronue asked with sarcastic tone. "Why do I have to fight?" He stood up shuffling towards the staircase.

"Unfortunately we can't say no to the tournament invitation, because father's and son's participation is required, if we won't show up, you and I, your mom, your sister, along with everyone you love, will be killed." Kurama explained morbidly, "this way we might not win, but at least we'll make sure our families are safe." Kuronue stood there in shock, all of a sudden realizing the severity of this situation. "So I guess Raizon and his father are also invited to this tournament?" He asked miserably.

"Yes." Botan replied and Sacuraso glanced at her. "Mom, you must tell us more than this, If our lives are at stake, I would like to know what we are dealing with," she said calmly.

Kurama looked at his kids, they were both confused and annoyed, not to mention scared half to death, and with so much information to process it was enough for them to start breaking down, but instead they just stood in front of him and Botan, seeking more information, and waiting for answers. He was so proud of them, but knowing it was too overwhelming he replied simply by prodding them toward their rooms and telling them that everything will be explained on their way to the mountain compound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is a property of Manga Artist **Yoshihiro Togashi** and Anime Director **Noriyuki Abe** , I have no rights to it and I don't plan on wanting them, the artwork for this Fanfiction belongs to **Azuki Shibakawa**. Please don't copy the information. This work is T rated, but it is a Romance along with an Adventure. English is only my second language, so forgive me if there are any mistakes, I will update every week so bear with me and I hope you'll like this story.

Chapter 4

The Compound

Stars were blazing in the night sky and a small car with four passengers drove through a lonely street in the middle of nowhere. Botan was asleep in the front sit by her husband, who was talking to his son, explaining all the inner workings of the universe. Sakuraso starred at the moon outside, "so, you are a spirit fox, and mom is a grim reaper," she stated, "what does it make us I wander?"

"We have yet to find out. "Kurama smiled. "It all depends on your powers."

Kuronue mock glared at his father. "Nice!" He sneered, "And what are they exactly?"

"No idea." Kurama shrugged and parked his car under a crown of trees leading into the forest. "Here we are!" He announced and turned to his wife. "Dear it's time to wake up," he shook her shoulder and popped open the trunk.

"Hey, where is the house?" Sakuraso asked looking around. There were other cars parked nearby and two girls were taking their things out of the back sit of one of them. A tall, redhead man was pulling the door open for his wife to get out, and two people in another car were arguing loudly.

"We will have to walk from here." Kurama answered, getting out of the car.

"Are we here already?" Botan stirred in her sit, opening her eyes and stretching "Ok!" she smiled, "guys get your stuff, we have a long walk ahead of us."

"Hey! You're here!" Kuwabara greeted his friends, coming up to them with his wife.

"Kazuma, Yukina, thanks for your support." Botan smiled, while two people came up behind them, a tall brunet prodding his son to hurry up.

"Yeah Kuwabara!" Yusuke chuckled, "you will be a big help! My son is such a wuss, every time I come at him with a hook he flinches."

"Hi Yusuke, Raizon…" Kurama turned around giving them a nod.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke grinned, slapping his friend on the back and glancing at Sakuraso with Kuronue tugging their bags out of the car. Kurama smirked following his gaze, "he's right you know," he addressed Kuwabara, "you'll be a big help. If I try to train my son now, I'm afraid I'll kill him. These two have to learn how control their spirit energy, before starting any sparring matches."

"Oh joy," Raizon flinched overhearing his father, "thanks for a shout out, dad."

"Don't complain and march" Yusuke chided and let his son to go in front towards the mountain trail.

"Damn it! We're screwed, aren't we?" Raizon huffed pulling his suitcase down the road, "dad says we are going to train until we pass out, or won't move an inch." Kuronue gave his friend an ill-fainted smile. "Yes, and it seems my dad isn't joking about killing me on accident," he chuckled, struggling to get up the hill. Yusuke looked behind him. "Girls!" He yelled motioning with his hand, "hurry up we have no time to waste, and I prefer to be there by morning."

"What did he just say?!" Sakuraso cried turning to Miyuki and Setsuna, "does it mean we are going to be walking all night?" a little girl in front widened her eyes. "Can't be." She said shocked. "I can't walk so long."

"Oh what are you complaining about?" Setsuna retorted walking past her sister, "dad will probably carry you all the way there, it's us who got no choice but use our own two legs."

"Girls come on!" Botan nudged them up the hill, "If we hurry, we'll get there before sunrise." Sakuraso cringed, but followed her mother's instructions and picked up her pace.

Six hours later they were standing in front of a giant staircase with Chinese symbols all around the entrance. "We have to climb that?!" Raizon screamed devastated, and frantically searching for an elevator. "Yes!" Yusuke yelled. "And that's not all, I expect you to do a thousand pushups when we get there." He laughed at his son's reaction. Kurama smiled as well. "You better follow his example Kuronue!" he glanced behind at his son. Kuronue did not answer and walked forward stopping in front of the stairs. He gulped and looked back at his father. "Dad?" He asked. "How much time do we have before the tournament?"

Kurama stopped, "according to your mother's knowledge, you only have ten months." He replied.

"Can you do it?" Kuronue tilted his head. "Can you make me stronger in such a short time?" he pried.

"It depends on you…" Kurama answered, and before he could say anything else his son tore up the stairs without looking back.

"Now that's the spirit!" Kuwabara yelled. "Your son is a real man Kurama!" he grinned and looked at the others, "what are you standing around for? Hurry up slowpokes!" He raced up the stairs Yusuke and Raizon close behind him.

"So the whole gang is here, I see." A monotone voice came in from Kurama's right. "Hiei, it's been a while, I assume you're here for the party?" The redhead beamed at the short demon beside him.

"It's not a laughing matter Kurama." Hiei spat. "I'm only here to see if you're prepared for the fights, and from where I'm standing-your son is as good as dead."

"Don't worry, he'll be ready." Kurama hissed. "Tell me Hiei… What do you know about this tournament?" he asked tilting his head, but Hiei just smirked, "Alcor is sponsoring it, that's all the motivation I need."

"Will you be ready?" Kurama added, while Hiei jumped on the nearby tree, "Hn," he smiled and turned around, "think of yourself why don't you, I'll see you at the tournament." He replied stiffly, and disappeared into the shadows.

The elongated building was unchanged for ten years. Kids dropped their bags on the ground and ran inside, checking out the place. Setsuna cursed inwardly noticing that there were no beds, or any kind of furniture besides the large, low table in the middle of would-be guestroom, and a small one in the kitchen. The dust covered floor mirrored an eerie atmosphere, and brought upon an uneasy feeling of loneliness. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama went out to look for a suitable training ground, while Botan and Yukina rounded up the girls to help them make this place livable.

"I'm going to die!" Raizon wept in pain, trying to get up from the fiftieth push-up. "My dad is a monster!"

Kuronue rolled his eyes. "Don't complain, you know we have no choice," he squirmed from another sit-up. "Yes but we could at least get some rest after the car ride." Raizon returned miserably. "And we won't have any rest for another ten months!"

"Look on the bright side," Kuronue huffed at his friend. "The girls are here." He pointed at Setsuna and Miyuki talking in the back room.

"So? It's not like we can spend any time with them, we didn't even have time to say hello, during our walk here." Raizon spat plastering himself on the floor.

"But we can at least see them on regular bases." Kuronue shrugged and set up breathing heavily.

"With our parents here? Whom are you kidding?!" Raizon replied in disbelieve noticing their fathers coming in.

"Get up you two!" Yusuke yelled motioning for the boys to stand up. "You are going with Kuwabara into the woods." He looked outside where Kuwabara was rubbing his hands and grinning evilly.

"Huh? Now?" Raizon moaned.

"Yes, what did you expect, get going?" Yusuke spat at his son, and walked past him prodding Kuronue to follow. Raizon stared at him in annoyance "What are you going to do?" he cried.

"Sleep, I'm tired." Yusuke yawned pushing his son out of the room.

"Huh? Dad!" Raizon protested, but Yusuke just turned around smiling. "No whining, just get out of here." He dragged the boys through the door and closed it behind them. Kurama laughed, "I'm going to see if there are any healing herbs nearby, looks like we'll need them" he chuckled and walked out as well.

Sakuraso and Botan got busy in the kitchen, while Yukina and her daughters swept the floors. "I didn't even know that we owned a place like this…" Sakuraso looked around. "Impressive isn't it?" Botan smiled. "It belonged to an old friend of ours… Master Genkai… She was Yusuke's martial arts teacher."

"Wow!" Sakuraso twirled around impressed. 'A woman martial artist? Huh?' She mused "What happened to her?"

"She died of an old age…leaving us with all her possessions." Botan sighed sadly, stopping from cleaning the counter and looking into space.

"She left you everything?" The girl was astonished, her mother must have known this old woman very well, to receive such a huge inheritance. "How long did you know her mom?" Sakuraso asked curiously.

"About fifty years." Botan replied without thinking, and Sakuraso jumped. "Wait a minute, mom, you are only thirty two years old…"

"Oh that's right!" Botan giggled, "we never told you, I'm actually much older, along the age of your father, but I stopped counting long ago." She continued to scrub the counter, wandering how to get away from this conversation, but Sakuraso was now craving to know more. "How old is dad?" she piped.

"Botan kept on laughing lightly. 'Wait 'til she hears that.' She thought. "He is 1056 years of age dear, just don't tell him I told you." Sakuraso dropped a rug, she was cleaning the table with, and stepped away from her mom. It was scary to think that her parents were so old and it made her shiver. "Mother?" She asked startled, and Botan turned noticing her daughter's change of tone. "Oh no dear, I'm sorry…" She hugged the girl tightly. "We never told you because we were afraid of your reaction. We agreed to keep our past a secret, maybe it was a bad decision… I'm so so sorry." She added gliding her hand through Sakuraso's hair.

"But why mom? Sakuraso asked pulling away and sitting down on a fluffy caution by the table. "You can tell us everything now right?" She beamed at Botan with pleading eyes, and a blue hair deity had no other choice but to admit that her daughter needed to know the truth. "It's a long story dear." She admitted sitting down by Sakuraso.

"I'm all ears!"

* * *

 **Alright Everyone! Now here comes the hard part and I'd like your help. Tell me if you want me to follow the events of the manga or the anime, or both?**

 **Because Botan is telling the story, it will stop at some points to go back to present, and the training for Kuronue with Raizon will continue, along with all the little plot twists I have in store for you. Enjoy!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is a property of Manga Artist **Yoshihiro Togashi** and Anime Director **Noriyuki Abe** , I have no rights to it and I don't plan on wanting them, the artwork for this Fanfiction belongs to **Azuki Shibakawa**. Please don't copy the information. This work is T rated, but it is a Romance along with an Adventure. English is only my second language, so forgive me if there are any mistakes, I will update every week so bear with me and I hope you'll like this story.

Chapter 5

The Fox and The Deity

"Well, where shell I start?" Botan smiled getting comfortable on the pillow. "At the beginning of course! How did you two meet?!" Sakuraso shrilled happily waiting for the story to start, but Botan quailed. "Ahh… Well… I don't think that's a good idea." She mumbled uncomfortably. "Oh c'mon mom! You owe me!" The girl insisted beaming like a maniac and forcing Botan to give in. "You see our first meeting was not exactly what you'd expect…" Botan said, realizing that her daughter was not going to back down. "Oh well…" She slouched. "About 35 years ago, when I was still a simple grim riper, the spirit world got a new administrator…"

Koenma sat at his desk surrounded by a hip of papers, his head was screaming from all the work he had to do, due to the recent spirit world complications. 'At this rate Miss Sonata will need some help, maybe Ayame can do that?' He thought sorting through documents, when a green ogre ran into the room with a folder at hand.

"Lord Koenma! Sir! You have a new arrival, this one is from Makai!" He boomed, making spirit lord jump in his sit. "The demon world? I have no time for this…"Koenma glanced at the file, "That's not our department anyway." He stated.

"But Koenma sir, this one was killed by Special Defense Force." The ogre pressed driving Koenma insane.

"Then send this one to Hinageshi, can't you see I'm busy here!" Koenma wailed.

"I can't, she is on a date, sir." The ogre cried backing away.

The spirit lord rolled his eyes. "Who is on the roaster today?" He bellowed, mentally searching through the list of names.

"Ah… Botan Sir!" The demon recalled, "I'll bring her immediately!" He added with a yelp, running out of the office and through the castle, stopping by a room full of young ladies chattering and laughing together.

"Miss Botan?" He approached a blue-hair ferry-girl with amethyst eyes, "lord Koenma would like to see you in his office." He etched.

The girls gasped and circled the deity. "Oh wow! He wants to see you? I'm so jealous...!" A blond in the crowd yelped and the whole room burst with sounds of admiration. "Girls, please stop…" Botan blushed lightly trying to ignore her friends.

"But they say he's hot, you're so lucky…" Another girl awed. "Hurry up and go!" She pushed Botan into the hallway slamming the door in her face. The deity snorted and followed her escort. 'What are they getting so worked up about, for all I know I'm being sacked or something?' She brooded stomping down the hall.

Breathing in Botan cracked open an office door and peered inside. "You wanted to see me?" She whispered into an empty space. "Lord Koenma?" Looking around, she saw nothing, and started wondering what was going on, as a child's voice called out, "over here… Botan…"

The girl looked down. "Thanks! For once a ferry-girl is where she's supposed to be." A small, well dressed, toddler stood at her feet with a large file.

"Huh? You… Lord Koenma Sir?" Botan smirked trying not to laugh.

"Yes, and don't stare, this form is the best for you girls. It should stop you from bugging me for autographs or dates…" The kid frowned.

"A…ha…" Botan nodded chewing over the idea. Koenma handed her a file he was holding, and set back on his chair. "Anyway Botan I have a job for you." He pointed at the folder. "You'll have to retrieve a soul from Makai… All the details are there." He motioned at her hands.

"Huh, wait a minute, lord Koenma sir…" Botan blinked, "I thought Makai is not under our jurisdiction, so why…" She started.

"This one has been killed on our premises, but I'm swiped with work and can't deal with all of it, it's not a big thing, so you can do it." The toddler cut her off.

"But sir…" Botan protested. "Shouldn't Hinageshi be in charge of spiritual matters? The Makai souls is her department."

Koenma looked perplexed, he drew in a breath and shook his head. "Well, I'd send Hinageshi if she would be available." He replied.

"Eh… She is not?" Botan blinked.

"No!" The child lord sneered. "She is on a date with the latest arrival, I swear! What is it with you women? All you can think about are cute boys, aren't they too young for you…? Who was your last administrator?" He stared at Botan inquisitively.

The pour girl stepped back feeling confounded. "Ah… Your father, Sir, king Enma…" She stuttered out unsure.

"Well it's my job now." Koenma closed his eyes leaning back. "I have to deal with these papers, Miss Sonata will need help." He waved dismissively.

"Forgive me Koenma sir, but who is Miss Sonata?" Botan furrowed her eyebrows, recalling something she heard about this woman.

"A spirit detective I just hired, never mind her, it has nothing to do with you," Koenma pointed out. "Stop standing and get going." He ordered.

"But sir, I've never taken a Makai soul before?" The girl admitted sheepishly, shifting from foot to foot.

"You'll do fine, just get him straight through the process. The file is all yours." Botan was about to protest again, but Koenma's patience was running thin.

"I said, get going!" The spirit prince barked back, sending Botan out of the office. She walked outside the castle gates and opened the dreaded folder. There was some regular soul pick up information, only this time it applied to a different world, which Botan was not familiar with. In fact she's never met a demon soul before, working with ogres was a different kind of thing, they all looked alike, and she's never seen any one of them dead. Biting her lip she proceeded to read the data:

" **Confidential files, catalog #1.**

 **Name: Kurama**

 **Couse of death: A spirit force shot, during a robbery by an SDF operative.**

 **Species: A spirit fox (Yoko)**

 **Wanted: In Makai and Reikai.**

 **Crimes: Theft and embezzlement.**

 **Abilities: Master of plants, poisons and healing.**

 **Personality: Mysterious.**

 **Guard against: Charm manipulation."**

"What?! Well that doesn't sound like an ordinary job," Botan exclaimed surprised at the info, "I can't just bring and process him, what is Lord Koenma thinking?" 'I'm not sure he even read this file,' she complained in disbelieve and returned to the last line of her reading.

" **Guard against charm manipulation?"** 'What the what? **'** She narrowed her eyes skeptically, but there was no time to mull it over. This soul has already left its body and should've been taken through the judgment process as soon as possible, so Botan mounted her flying oar and took off tracking the lost spirit energy. Her keen senses tingled when she finally spotted a streak of silver light heading for human world.

'That must be him,' she thought following the glow, and squinting as she came to a stop in front of a giant tunnel. The ray of light has stopped as well, seemingly waiting for something. Botan came closer to her mark, "… Wow…!" She gasped transfixed by its beauty. The long silver hair and tail, a tall and well build body, cute, furry ears and the most gorgeous golden eyes glimming through her, it was simply mesmerizing thus Botan stood back, breathless, yet time was running out and she had to shake it off.

"Ah…H…H…Hello!" She stammered, "I… I'm Botan, the pilot of the river Stix, it's a pleasure to meet you!" This was her regular tune, sung to every soul, Botan picked up over the years, however the spirit fox did not budge. "Hello?" The girl repeated trying to get his attention, but still got no answer. "Hello!" She stepped closer waving her hands in front of his face, getting nowhere with it, her attention span reducing into nothing, when after a fourth "Hello," she did not get any response.

"Hey! Dead guy! I said nice to meet you." Botan yelled in his ear finally getting a slight turn of his head in return. "I'm sorry," the spirit fox smiled, "but I have no time to meet you." He started through the tunnel, making Botan squirm at the sound of his voice, nevertheless the girl composed herself rather quickly. "Where do you think you're going…? Hey!" She flew after him. "Miss, would you kindly SCRAM?!" The fox lost his patience, taking Botan by surprise. "Excuse me?!" She recoiled, "maybe you didn't get it? I'm your spirit guide." She sped up trying to catch him. "Oh I understand, but I have no need of one." The silver-hair replied smirking, and racing towards the exit. "Sure you do," Botan disagreed, as they both flew over a lonely park of the human world. "You are a spirit, are you not?" She emphasized, "and I have it in my file here..."Botan raised her folder, pulling Yoko to a stop. "My dear," he smiled mischievously, glancing down at two humans walking bellow, "thank you for coming for my soul, but… I'm off!" He sprinted down in a blink of an eye, and disappeared with a blinding spark. Botan shook her head, 'What just happened?' She thought noticing as a human woman touched her stomach and looked up.

'Huh? Did he just collide with her?' Botan studied the woman, who was now kissing her husband. "Oh no Wait!" A sudden realization nearly pushed her off the oar. "Oh no, no, no!" Botan shivered and flew down to take a closer look at the happy couple. "No, He did not just do that!" She called out in disbelieve.

'He merged with her? No, it's her child… He merged with her unborn?' Botan cried, mentally cursing herself, and her incompetence. 'Koenma is going to kill me?!' She thought tearing up. 'A spirit fox… Of course… I should've paid attention to his file, maybe we can fix it?' Botan sighed and looked at her hands. "Wait!" She froze. "Where is the file?" She whispered desperately looking around for the lost folder. "He… He… Stole… it…?" She shuddered miserably "Oh my world! Koenma is going to murder me!" She whimpered. "Now I'm definitely fired!"

* * *

 **Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is a property of Manga Artist **Yoshihiro Togashi** and Anime Director **Noriyuki Abe** , I have no rights to it and I don't plan on wanting them, the artwork for this Fanfiction belongs to **Azuki Shibakawa**. Please don't copy the information. This work is T rated, but it is a Romance along with an Adventure. English is only my second language, so forgive me if there are any mistakes, I will update every week so bear with me and I hope you'll like this story.

Chapter 6

Community Service

Sakuraso laughed hysterically, holding onto the table, and trying not to fall. "So, dad was hot, huh?" She winked, making her mother blush.

'He still is.' Botan smiled inwardly, getting up and going back to counter cleaning.

"How did you get out of this situation?" Sakuraso shook her head slowly calming herself down.

"Koenma never asked about the file, and I changed the records to make it look as if the regular reincarnation took place," Botan explained looking up and pulling an index finger to her lips. "Funny," she mused, "it actually started this whole thing for me, going on weird missions all the time, I even became Yusuke's assistant." She added.

"You mean, Raizon's dad. Right?" Sakuraso giggled, "What were you helping him with." She wondered standing up and going to the fridge for something to drink.

"Yusuke, was a spirit detective, and I would assist him on cases, he worked with. Your father and I met again on one of those." Botan murmured remembering hers and Kurama's second meeting. Sakuraso closed the fridge highly disappointed at the lack of food inside. "What was the case about?" She beamed at Botan.

"Your dad along with his friend Hiei, and a demon named Goki, stole the Mirror of Darkness, so Yusuke had to retrieve it from him." Botan said turning to the fridge with a sour look. "We don't have any food around here, do we?" She changed the subject looking at her daughter. "I guess I'll ask the boys to grab some." She dried her hands on a towel and left the kitchen, Sakuraso following. "So dad led the life of crime?" She asked Botan, not letting the subject slide.

"No, he never did, not in his human life anyway…" Botan trailed off. She went down the hill, and stopped a few feet from the forested line yelling, "Kurama! We need food, go wake up Yusuke and get some groceries!"

Sakuraso baked away, thinking that her mom must have gone nuts. "Are you sure, you should yell like that? "She put a hand on Botan's shoulder "You don't even know where dad is, and people might hear you." She asked, but the woman just smirked.

"Your dad has an excellent hearing, and there are no people around for miles, accept for us of course." She glanced back and nudged her daughter towards the house. "We should get back to cleaning."

Sakuraso dragged herself up the hill "You are going to tell me more, right? This was not much of a story mom…" 'And you never called dad, Kurama, before.' She complained getting a smile from Botan.

"Sure dear," she nodded, "but after, we make this place sparkling, O.K?"

"Nooo, we can clean and talk!" Sakuraso moaned, tugging on Botans sleeve.

"Oh! Alright…" The woman mumbled. "Your dad was trying to save your grandmother's life, when she got gravely ill, and the Mirror of Darkness that he stole could grant him any wish. So, with a little help from Yusuke he's healed her, but stealing this artifact was still a crime and he had to be punished…"

Kurama walked onto the hospital's rooftop, the wind blew through his rose hair and the cold nibbled on his skin, but it didn't matter. All he wanted was to thank the boy who just saved his life, and the life of his mother, a courageous and selfless thing to do, even though detective acted without thinking. He studied the area, realizing that he was alone. 'Yusuke must have left' the boy thought looking at the stars. He squinted noticing a flash of pink kimono on the horizon. "So here comes the punishment," Kurama uttered, as a bluenette jumped off her oar in front of him. "Nice to meet you young man!" She smiled. "My name is Botan, the pilot of the river Stix. It's a pleasure." She extended her hand and Kurama shook it lightly. "The pleasure is all mine, miss." He smirked getting a strange déjà vu. "Have we met before?" The red-head asked studying girl's expression. Botan looked equally affected, she pulled out a small blue notebook from her obi, and flipped through the few pages. "I can't say if we did," she responded slightly flustered. "Your name is Suichi Minamino, am I correct?" She eyed him slowly, noticing his rare beauty.

"That's my human name." Kurama stated, making Botan a bit uneasy. She flipped another page of her notebook. "A demon, known as Yoko." She read furrowing her eyebrow at the familiar name.

"Yes." The redhead smiled, "but you can call me Kurama."

Botan jerked her head up, her heart made a jump and plummeted into her stomach. "Did you say Kurama?" She yelped sprinting away from the boy, and materializing her oar, on instinct.

"Yes," Suichi hesitated slightly, "I'm sorry if I scared you somehow?" He blinked confused by her reaction. "I don't mean any harm."

Botan's oar disappeared, as she steadied herself, mind racing, "I came here to tell you… That you are in luck." She shuttered out remembering her mission. "We can't put you in jail or have a spirit world trial due to your family, so starting right now you're on parole."

"I see." Kurama nodded, still amused at her. "Is there any way I can be pardoned?" He asked gathering his wits and trying to push his luck a bit further. The deity lowered her head smiling, "I think if you'll help Yusuke on some cases, you will be…I can't say the same about your comrades." She barely responded, hopping on her oar and taking off into the sky. "I will inform you once your help is required!" She added flying away and disappearing in the clouds. Suichi shook his head, "why do I get the impression, she just ran away?" He muttered with wonder, turning around and walking back into the hospital, while Botan flew onward wretched with guilt. She closed her eyes as the memory of her greatest mistake flooded her mind. 'I can't believe, it's him. He looks so different, even his energy has changed… I hope Koenma never finds out…" She mumbled directing her oar to the nearest spirit world portal. 'Yusuke has school tomorrow, and I don't want to see Koenma, he just might get suspicious.' She flew past the River Stix and landed on a white, ornate building. 'Home, sweet home,' Botan exhaled and walked down round staircase, which led into a hall of all ferry girls' residences.

Kurama left his mother's side and went back home to prepare for next morning, he spent all night at the hospital pondering Botan's last words. "So it is community service now? I wonder what Hiei thinks about this." He thought on his way to school. 'Maybe it would be best to find him and ask him to cooperate with Yusuke?' He considered, walking up to his school' gate, but despite his concern that idea escaped him, when the classes have started and his attention went to books and numbers.

Botan found Yusuke on the school's roof sleeping like a log. "Hey get up! We need to get the Shadow Sword from Hiei!" She yelled kicking his side. "What the hell, Botan?! Can't the guy sleep!?" Yusuke bellowed rolling over and rubbing his eyes. "There is no time for that! Get your compass, we'll have to track him down. "Alright! I'm up." Yusuke murmured standing up, he took out the compass and followed the demonic energy it has detected. Botan rolled her eyes, and followed Yusuke, when an unforeseen sentence entered her mind. "I kidnapped detective's girl, so bring me the artifacts or her life will be forfeit."

'What?' Botan thought as she tried to shake off the telepathic link, while Yusuke complained about the compass acting strange. The deity ran up behind him. "Hiei is leading you to his hide out!" She explained and Yusuke smirked, "ha! That's cute!"

"No its not!" Botan cried. "He told me a terrible thing through telepathy… He kidnapped Keiko and he will not give her back, unless we bring the other artifacts."

Yusuke jolted horrified, "You kidding me!" He screamed and raced up the road, as Botan mounted her oar. "Yusuke, I'll be quick!" She voiced and flew out of sight. Kurama noticed a flash of blue hair outside his biology club' window. 'A job already?' He grinned, excusing himself and leaving the classroom. The deity was already standing in a hallway waiting for him. "We need your help Kurama. It's Hiei." She blurted out. "I'm sure you can track him down, I have to go back to Yusuke." Botan, didn't wait for his response, she sped out of the place like a rocket leaving Kurama alone. 'Looks like trouble" he guessed going back to the classroom.

Yusuke was in the middle of a fight, Keiko has been hit with a shadow sword, and could become a monster any second. Botan desperately tried to keep the demon eye on girl's forehead from opening by pouring her life energy into it, so Kurama walked up to the warehouse in a nick of time. He studied the situation, and it was apparent that Yusuke could lose against Hiei, so he jumped in front of his friend's sword, confusing the demon. He squeezed the blade, thrashed through his stomach, and flung a bloody wrist towards Hiei's third eye, blinding him.

"You traitor?!" Hiei wailed stumbling away from the redhead, but Kurama was nonpulsed, even as Yusuke checked on his condition. "You take care of Hiei, I will use my power to keep the girl from transforming." He waved off the detective, and went to Botan's side.

"You're not doing so well, let me take over?" The deity heard a familiar voice behind her. "Thank you…" she whispered backing away from Keiko and letting Kurama use his magic. The boy's hands glimmed with green light and the demon eye started to close more rapidly. Botan breathed the sigh of relief, she sat down next to Kurama noticing a huge bleeding gash on his stomach. "I should help you heal…" She uttered raising her hands to his wound.

"There is no need," Kurama replied smiling. "You lost a lot of energy, the best thing for you right now is rest." He shook his head.

"At least let me stop the bleeding." Botan insisted gliding her healing power over his wound. Kurama relaxed at her touch realizing how much better he felt, but also how much weaker was her energy flow. "You may stop now, I'll be fine." He turned to the deity making Botan's heart flutter with his gaze. She put her hands down, just as Yuskuke's spirit gun shut into the air, bouncing off the Mirror of Darkness and into Hiei's back, knocking the demon unconscious.

"Oh no!" Sakuraso whined when Yusuke and her dad came into the kitchen, with huge bags of groceries. "Have we interrupted you girls?" Kurama smiled putting the bags down. "Hurry up with the food I'm starving," Yusuke glared at Botan, who just gave him a discontented snort.

"Mom was telling me a very interesting story, now it'll take her a year to continue!" Sakuraso piped rummaging through the bags for soda. "How did you get back so fast, anyway? It only took you ten minutes, and the town is miles away." She wondered sorting through the groceries.

"We ran!" Yusuke said walking into the living room and sitting down in a corner. "Know what boys are doing?" He asked Botan who was about to chop vegetables. "Last I checked, they were with Kuwabara." The deity answered while preheating a skillet. "Why don't you go see what's up." She shrugged.

Yusuke stretched. "Alright, maybe I'll do that!" He jumped to his feet and walked outside.

 **Let's play a game… If I get a review, you get a chapter, If not I will finish this fanfic way too fast and everyone will be disappointed. Tell me what you think, ask me questions, give me some ideas and I don't mind getting some feedback on my grammar. Next chapter is Kuwabara's training session, along with some more story of Botan and Kurama, from his POV.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho is a property of Manga Artist **Yoshihiro Togashi** and Anime Director **Noriyuki Abe** , I have no rights to it and I don't plan on wanting them, the artwork for this Fanfiction belongs to **Azuki Shibakawa**. Please don't copy the information. This work is T rated, but it is a Romance along with an Adventure. English is only my second language, so forgive me if there are any mistakes, I will update every week, and fix them, so bear with me and I hope you'll like this story.

Chapter 7

The Fire Demon

Kuwabara brought both boys to the beach and lined them up in front of him. "To understand your powers you must first understand your energy, and to do that you need to know what kind of energy is out there," he explained walking back and forth, kicking up send. Raizon yawned closing his eyes, "can we skip the lecture please?" He begged. "We are tired, you know."

"Stop complaining!" Kuwabara stomped. "I know you slept in the car!"

"But…" Raizon protested, "I already heard this story about energy and all!" He rolled his eyes, getting utterly frustrated.

"How about you?" Kuwabara turned to Kuronue with annoyance.

"I haven't heard anything." The boy admitted, making Kuwabara smile. "Hey kid," he turned to Raizon "give me a thousand sit-ups, and Kuronue, come with me." The red-head smirked leading the younger boy away from glaring Raizon, who miserably collapsed on the ground.

"Have you tried doing anything unusual with your powers before?" The redhead asked putting a friendly hand on the boy's shoulder. Kuronue was unsure what to say, he already felt like a fish out of the water, and was not about letting this feeling to continue, especially being quizzed, not knowing the subject, never the less he was still confused.

"I did not know I had any powers…"He muttered cringing. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure if I do have 'em in the first place." Kuwabara smirked, kicking up a huge pile of sand. "Oh I'm sure you have them, you just don't know what they are yet." Usually, all humans have the same basic power, or spirit energy. Demons are different their powers wary, depending on their origin, genetics, upbringing, or surgeries." He's tone changed to sour with the last word as an image of a certain three eyed demon entered his mind.

"Surgeries?" Kuronue brightened up at the idea.

"Surgically obtained powers… I mean…" Kuwabara winced at the boy's sudden enthusiasm.

"Can they get any power this way?" Kuronue piped, as his teacher realized where this conversation was going. "Don't get any ideas, kid… You don't need it." He regarded knowingly.

"But I don't have any power… what if…"The boy shifted.

"Stop it, would ya! You have it. I know it, your father knows it, and you should be confident too." Kuwabara smirked cutting him off and looking up as Raizon ran towards them, stumbling like a drunken idiot.

"Hey I'm done!" He yelled, hoping for some rest, but Kuwabara didn't even blink. "Thousand pushups now!" He uttered disregarding the boy. "How much more of this crap do I have to do? That's unfair!" Raizon moaned, searching the sky for a sign of mercy. "Get going, or I'll tell your father, that you are being a lazy bum, see how you'll like his training." Kuwabara chuckled at the boy's dismay. Kuronue shuttered realizing that he is next on Kuwabara's torture list. "If my dad knows that I have power, why isn't he teaching me?" He decided to switch the subject, getting a silent thank you nod from Raizon, when Kuwabara's attention turned.

"Your father is immensely powerful, if he'll train you in your condition now, you might collapse under the pressure of his energy. My job is to teach you how to handle it."

"Raizon seems to be familiar with this theory of energy, but I'm not." Kuronue continued. Despite trying to help his friend he was also interested in his lesson. "You have a demon, spirit, and… well…" Kuwabara stopped, scratching his head, "I'm actually not sure what type of energy your mom has, but you have it too. Quite an interesting specimen you are… I only know six types of energy…" He laughed.

"What are they?" Kuronue beamed at him not letting his teacher get sidetracked.

"One is Life Energy, it allows your body to stay in motion, and alive, obviously," Kuwabara went on "another is Spirit Energy, like I said before, it's human combat energy. Fighters would use their extra power in battle, or chi sort of like an extra force, but if you add a spiritual awareness too, it can become a weapon. Like spirit gun or sword or ball or whatever you want it to be." He walked down the shore and materialized his spirit sword, stunning the boys.

"Wow!" Kuronue whispered wide-eyed. "Is… Is this real?" He asked trying to touch the yellow light emitting from Kuwabara's hand. "Yep kid, and that's not all, you can manipulate it however you want" Kuwabara chuckled changing his spirit sword into a spear.

"This is awesome! Can I do this?" Kuronue jumped while Raizon gawked at his teacher in disbelieve.

"Your energy is different, it's demon, you will probably manipulate it differently, but I'll leave it to your dad to explain." Kuwabara waved at him, and started walking towards the woods, an idea forming in his head.

"What about other four?" Raizon finally voiced his presence.

"Other four energies?" Kuwabara shrugged, picking up a couple of huge logs from the ground and moving them down the shore. "Well they are unachievable by normal means…" He said, plunging logs into the ground. "There is Sacred Energy, it is an incredible power that only humans can achieve, and it takes over forty years of strict discipline to master, but I've seen a person do it, and it was horrific…" He trailed off rubbing his hands.

"And the others?" Raizon gulped, staring at the logs and knowing exactly why they were there.

"They are sidekick energies. You see…Healing Energy is a type that heals, and that's just it, PK Energy: so telekinesis or telepathy or something-rather fall into that, and Love or Bond Energy, I called it my Red String of Fate." Kuwabara continued only to be stopped by the boys.

"Love?" They exclaimed in unison snickering at him.

"Yep," Kuwabara smiled "but don't think of it lightly kids… Look, it's like a bond between you and your soulmate, or a person you love, it doesn't have to be your girlfriend…" He rolled his eyes at them, "it can be your parent or sibling. For example…" He added on his fingers. "My wife and I have this bond, when we can feel each other, and our memories, or pain, on another hand my sister has a power to know what I'm feeling, not to mention your father's friend Hiei, who is a demon, by the way." He turned to Kuronue. "He has a power to know where his sister is at all times, but I think that is because he has a third eye surgically attached."

"Ehh…" The boys squirmed.

"Yeah, my sentiment exactly." Kuwabara shook his head, checking the perched logs for stability.

"What about my parents?" Kuronue asked making the last attempt to divert Kuwabara's attention at him.

"Oh those two have a bond beyond any one of us, they can feel each other's pain, emotion, and… you know… I'll let your dad describe it…" Kuwabara murmured stubbing one of the logs with his fist.

"I guess I have no idea about my mom or dad… What was he like when he was young?" Kuronue continued, realizing that it was his last chance to stop Kuwabara from the grueling training he was about to give them.

"I'd like to know that too, my dad never tells me anything." Raizon asked in an attempt to help his friend, but Kuwabara didn't really care. "Well alright!" He bellowed studying his handy work, "how about some basic training… I'll tell you about your paps while you punch this poll." He motioned at the logs.

"You kidding right? These are not polls they are logs…" Raizon swooned, noticing the ruff texture of the wood.

"Nop!" Kuwabara chuckled. "Punch it until you drop… ha.. ha.. ha…" He added with a smile, watching the boys eyeing their new training equipment.

"Punch! If you want hear the story!" Kuwabara yelled making both teenagers yelp in fear and form their fists. Satisfied Kuwabara set down on the nearby rock yawning. He stretched his legs keeping an eye on his students. "Yusuke and I became spirit detectives at the time, and had jobs like finding demons who got rogue or were thieves, or murderers and bring them to justice in the spirit world… Well sort of… we just had to catch 'em… And… It was my first job, when I met your father, Kuronue. Your dad and his friend Hiei were thieves, known in demon world, and were therefore stuck to do some community service for Yusuke as a punishment, for their latest crime… Your mom as an assistant to Yusuke, always helped us, so she was tracking one of the spies from the City of Ghosts and Apparitions. In the meantime Yusuke and I have just knocked out a few punks who were trying to kill us."

A silver baseball bat flew out of nowhere and dropped a green, trench coated demon on his back. "Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed watching a blue hair deity step out of the corner with a smug look on her face. "I've been trailing this one since yesterday." The girl said satisfied with her expert blow. "Oh! A pretty lady from last time!" Kuwabara smiled. 'Where did she get this bat from?' He wandered silently, reading a small scratched name on its side "Minamino." While Yusuke was getting a briefing from Botan on his next mission, he walked around to greet Botan properly, though the girl was oblivious. "Why don't you look at the boys you knocked out?" The bluetette pointed at a mouth of an unconscious teen, and Kuwabara was immediately overcome with a feeling of nausea, watching a bug crawling out of it. He did not pay attention to anything the girl said thereafter, knowing only one solution: He had to stop this mess from happening and he had to go to the demon city to do it. Therefore he was the first one to jump through the trap door Botan opened, and was followed by Yusuke a minute later. They would both be dead within minutes if not for the bright lights scaring the ground-demons, who were about to eat the boys alive. Yusuke's eyes met his new friend Kurama, and Hiei. "Good timing, but what are you doing here?" He blurted out appreciating their arrival.

"Even this idiot, Koenma, knew that you'll need help," a small demon huffed at him. Yusuke smirked. "I guess Koenma heard me complaining, hey Kuwabara, let me introduce you these guys!" The boy motioned his friend over. "This is Hiei, and this is Kurama." He pointed at the demons before him. "Nice to meet you!" Kurama smiled. "Well I don't know who you guys are, but it sure is nice to have a helping hand." Kuwabara extended his arm. "Helping is not the right word," Hiei winced, ignoring the nice gesture. "As far as I'm concern, we are babysitting." Kurama stopped his demon friend from making any more remarks, and to Kuwabara he seemed like the voice of reason. They followed a path to the demon castle and came through a tonal to an ominous looking gates. "We must take care." Kurama warned searching for signs of danger, which came in all too quickly as a small, purple eye with wings met the group and explained the terms of entering into the castle. Immediately after the boys were standing under a falling ceiling, trying desperately to push it back, in order to not get crushed. "Well, I'm not about to die with you, worthless losers!" Hiei groaned under the weight. "Don't even consider it Hiei!" Kurama yelled cutting him off, while Kuwabara tried to clobber the small demon, and almost releasing the ceiling. "Let's shut up and find the way out!" Yusuke cringed, noticing a lever on the wall upfront. "Hiei! You a lot faster than any of us, I'll hold the ceiling up while you go flip the switch." The demon was shocked at Yusuke's trust in him, so was Kuwabara, but Kurama just nodded and with Hiei's help they were walking out of one trap, only to walk into another, set by Genbu the stone giant.

 **Next time! Kurama verses Genbu, there will be a battle, so look forward to it. Please forgive me if I'm going through the story too fast: It is Kurama and Botan fanfic, but it is mostly about their kids and their discoveries. Don't forget it is only the first day of training for them and Sakuraso will get her lessons soon. Enjoy my work and I hope you'll review it. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the shout out to my fans. Thank you so much for your support, without you, there would be no chapter this week, you made it happen. I'm glad you like it, please continue to review my work, so I can stay motivated. (There is way too much competition out there, and they all good too ;( ) Love you all!

 **hanako-sempai**

 **PenguinsHockey14**

 **Vegas 91**

 **Accel-kun**

 **Aya-Sama3000**

 **nikkster101**

I have to let everyone know that I update my chapters when I see grammar or structural mistakes, so if you read my chapters too early you've not seen some of the changes I made. (Please reread if you're up to it!)

* * *

Chapter 8

Genbu

"So Kurama, what do you know about those saint people we have to defeat? Botan pushed us down this hole like a couple of logs without any real info." Yusuke inquired walking upfront. "She wouldn't have told you much, I'm afraid." Kurama smiled at Kuwabara and Hiei bickering in the back. "Humans once worshiped them as gods, but unfortunately it has been so long, that Spirit World intelligence forgot this place existed."

"But what do they look like?" Yusuke persisted, trying to get any information he could on his target. "Yeah what do you know?" Kuwabara added, realizing that Kurama might be well versed in the demon matters. The redhead shrugged, "let's just say that when you see their bodies, it might frighten you," he replied, as the group walked into a long corridor. Yusuke stirred when his pocket started beeping, he rummaged in it taking out a small compact. "Yurumeshi, are you wearing make up?" Kuwabara laughed. "No you idiot! It's just a communication mirror, I've got from Botan!" Yusuke spat, opening the device and shouting in it. "What's up?!" Botan's face appeared in the mirror." Yusuke, this is Botan, do you copy?" The girl asked. Kuwabara jumped up "Hey! Tell her I say hi!" He boomed over Yusuke's shoulder, getting a smirk from Hiei and an amused smile from Kurama. "Yusuke, on my way I finished off only fifteen bugs." Botan continued, "You better defeat those beasts, and destroy the whistle, they controlling insects with. These bugs only possess depressed people, but it won't be long before they start attacking children. So hurry! By the way tell Kurama: Thank you for the bat. It is very useful." Yusuke winced. " ? Don't worry Botan, the city seems to be safe, we'll hurry." He replied, and put the mirror back into his pocket. "Nice bat Kurama!" He smirked at the redhead. "Just thought it might help." Kurama smiled, ignoring Yusuke's teasing stare. "Right…" Yusuke added, watching Kuwabara's discomfort, which made him want to continue on mocking, but they were now standing at a huge metal door, that took priority. "Ladies first!" He pushed it open, and the company walked inside a dim lightened, stone room with high columns on each side. The beast appeared out of nowhere, his body looked like that of a scorpion, with huge turtle arms and legs, his head was full of spikes and made of stone along with his whole frame and armor. "Let me pamper you from now on!" The giant roared stunning the incomers.

"He's rock! A talking Rock! Yurumeshi!" Kuwabara screamed mortified. "Attack together and save me some trouble!" The beast chuckled. "How are we supposed to fight a talking rock?" Kuwabara kept on rambling, when Kurama stepped in, looking calmer then ever. "Allow me." He said stopping the larger boy. "It will be dangerous to attack without knowing its weaknesses, besides I can't let Hiei have all the glory on his own." He smirked approaching the giant, stone turtle. "Sir. The first move is yours" he offered, making Yusuke and his comrades impatient and worried. Well… all of them, except for Hiei who kept stoic expression almost looking board to death. The turtle ogled Kurama laughing at his complexion. "You think you can take me on your own, little demon?" The giant rumbled and before Kurama could take notice of Yusuke's warning scream, the turtle's tail slashed him in the stomach. Hiei shifted not expecting this kind of turn of events, Yusuke was on edge now, trying to get Kurama to back out of the fight, so his patience was thinning. "You give him no credit." Hiei gathered Yusuke's attention. "He is more cutthroat then I am… an unbelievably precise…" Kuwabara stared at the two fighters, "What the?" He blinked at Kurama who was smiling at his adversary "Don't worry, I've been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again." He assured his friends, while the monster disappeared into the floor, melting with the stone. Kurama straitened up, he waved his hair and reached behind it to pull out…"A Rose?" Kuwabara gawked, "if he's trying to win the beast over, I' don't think it's working…" He mused only half joking, getting a weirded out looks from everyone. "It smells girly, I don't think I like it." He added to safe his face, and turned his attention back to Kurama who filled the whole room with rose petals, while his rose turned into a long green whip. "It's over." Hiei smirked, and everyone looked in awe as Kurama's whip slashed through the air with enormous speed cutting the beast in pieces…

"Telling them stories Kuwabara? I thought you are going to train the boys?" Yusuke came up behind the redhead man putting a hand on his shoulder. Kuwabara rolled his eyes. 'Was Yurumeshi's sass really necessary?' "They are training," he retorted pointing at the two boys, punching the logs and crying at their bloody hands.

"I see… Not bad." Yusuke winced nodding. "Think they'll survive us?" He scratched his head.

"No, not a chance man." Kuwabara sighed yawning and stretching his arms. "I'm bit." He added getting up.

Yusuke shook his head. "Heh… anyway, I'm going to get some of Genkai's old gaming equipment and play stations. We can measure their strength that way." He pointed out starting to head back into the forest.

"Ha, bet they'd love it." Kuwabara agreed.

"Yep, well hurry up dinner will be ready soon" Yusuke smiled and walked through the trees. Kuwabara raised his shoulders and cracked his back. "Hey Boys time to return." He walked towards Raizon and examined his bloody knuckles. "You'll survive" he chuckled and led the boys back to the house.

Sakuraso couldn't wait for dinner to be ready, Yukina and Setsuna were setting the table and Miyuki was getting water from the well outside. She had absolutely nothing to do, so the boredom started to irk her, bugging the parents seemed like the only good idea she could think of. "So mom? What happened to Keiko?" She asked with unparalleled curiosity, startling Botan, who wasn't sure what her daughter was talking about. "Huh? What?" She stuttered, confused. "Well, she was stubbed and all right? And you and dad tried to heal her… and…" Sakuraso chirped. "Oh she was fine, Yusuke gave her an antidote, from the hilt of the shadow sword, and took her home." Botan halted the girl, catching a glimpse of Kurama's smile as he poured curry into the bowls. Sakuraso was nonstop, "what about dad he was injured right? Did you heal 'm?" She kept on quizzing. "No. He wouldn't let me…" Botan greeted her teeth, partially at her daughter's questions, partially at Kurama. The redhead stepped away from the stove raising his hands in a defensive gesture "You were weak dear," he smiled, "did you really think I would make you use your life energy on me?"

"Mff," Botan snorted turning away from him, while Sakuraso giggled watching them. "So was that a love at first sight or what?!" She piped. "What have you been telling her?" Kurama smirked at his wife, making her twitch uncomfortably, "Hmm, sweetheart, maybe you should set the table?" she asked sheepishly. "Yukina and Setsuna already…" Kurama winced at her annoyed look, "ooo…Alright" he added and left the kitchen.

"So? What happened?" Sakuraso trailed her eyes after her father making sure he was far enough, although she wasn't sure if he could hear them or not, knowing about his ability.

"We went our separate ways, but after the incident Koenma took a liking to your dad and even gave him new school uniform, since his was destroyed by Hiei's attack." Botan smiled

"And what happened to Yusuke?" Sakuraso asked, as Botan rolled her eyes, "This idiot… "She sighed remembering, "he never told Keiko anything, so the girl got into even more trouble later, and I had to chase a bunch of zombies which were after her.

"Wow! Real zombies?" Sakuraso jumped. "Yeah." Botan sighed again making sure all the bowls of curry were even. "Did dad help you?" Sakuraso added taking the bowls from Botan and moving to the living room. "You can say that…" Botan smirked at her approaching husband.

"How about dinner first." He suggested, watching Yusuke stumbling in. "Kuwabara and the boys are behind me. I'm about to eat an elephant." He growled.

"Dinner is ready." Yukina murmured. "Wash up everyone, and we can eat."

Kuwabara flew inside. "Alright! Dinner!"

"Yeah you big log," Yukina chuckled, but frowned immediately seeing the boys' hands, all scratched and bleeding. "What have you done to them?" She beamed at her husband. "Oh, they'll be fine," he waved and want to wash his hands. Yukina made Raizon sit down and let her heal him, while Botan put the last bowl of curry on the table and came up to her son, "Show me your hands." She demanded. Kuronue flinched, "Its fine mom". Botan didn't move. "Go on, I've seen worse." she nudged. He pulled hands out of his pockets, and Sakuraso screamed at the sight of blood dripping through broken skin. "Sakuraso, come here." Botan turned to the girl "You have to watch me closely. " Sakuraso shivered, but complied. Botan raised her arms and glided her hands over Kuronue's wounds. The light glim of blue energy streamed out of her palms sinking into his skin, mending every nerve ending, and finally dying out. Kuronue looked at his hands, completely healed without a scratch. "Wow, mom, but how did you?" He started.

"No time for that, let's eat!" Kuwabara cut him off running into the dining room and getting a sizable slap on his head from his wife. "What if you didn't have a healer around here? Huh?" She yelled.

"Sorry honey…" He jumped flinching from another hit. "Hey Yukina, you worse than Keiko, leave him alone, I have another training in mind." Yusuke smiled, getting a knowing smirk from Kurama.

* * *

 **I know I promised a battle, sorry it's just a short prelude, I'll get there, and you will find out more about Kuronue's powers and (spoiler alert) Raizon's relationship with Sakuraso {Guess where this is going, if you do you'll win a picture drown by .com for the fanfiction of your choice} You have to leave a comment in order to win. Love you all, thanks for reading.**


End file.
